megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Council
The Galactic Council is a shadowy organization overseeing the rule of the entire Galaxy in the Mechs' Epilogue series. The Council is based off mentions of them in the Official Guide to Megaman and is first seen as a joke organization made up of the robot masters mentioned in the old Last Days of Dr. Wily video. These characters are quickly dispatched to introduce new characters who function as villains in the series. The Galactic Council is first mentioned in snippets found in the Series 7 retelling of Megaman 3 (lifted directly from the Official Guide to Megaman). The Original Council Faberge Egg Man Diamond Man Honus Wagner Card Man Rolls Royce Man These are the characters based off The Last Days of Dr. Wily. All in all they're aloof aristocrats. The only notable thing about them is that they are the only ones Crorq is answerable to. They are first seen in Series 7: Brain Bot Snaps. By the end of Series 8 they all die, mainly at the hands of Mesmerman. Interm Members S. Schwartz K. Watson Terra These members were introduced in Series 8 as already being part of the Council in the Council Comes to Earth, but only Terra remains on the team once it's finalizes. Watson and Schwartz were both mentioned in the Official Guide to Megaman and were placed in the series in the passages lifted from that book in the Series 7 retelling of MM3. Watson is murdered by Mesmerman who proceeds to take her place for a time until the deception is discovered. Schwartz is turned into a Lion Man by Tar who proceeds to give his position to him. Before being dispatched Schwartz and Watson are presented as competent, efficient members of the Council. Terra is presented as a competent, but cold hearted individual. This version is based off Ariga's interpretation. Terra is very proud of his hair and constantly boasts about it. In fact he boasts about anything he can due to immense feelings of insecurity. In truth he's quite envious of everyone around him. Final Members RaMoon Mr. Holzenbein Tar Crorq Princess Trio We meet each of these members one by one as Series 8 progresses. Each represents one of the seven deadly sins. RaMoon - From Super Adventure Rockman, RaMoon has a great deal of power, but no creativity. In the game RaMoon awakens, causes a worldwide EMP pulse (which will slowly kill all robot life) and is destroyed by Megaman after a great struggle. In the epiverse, RaMoon was reconstructed by the Council in order to help with off world projects, but has made peace with them and does his part with the trade off of being left alone. Seeing his value after he lands on Earth the Council promotes him to their ranks - which suits RaMoon just fine as long as he doesn't have to do much work. He's dutifully followed by RaThor who is programmed to worship the ground RaMoon rolls on. RaMoon orders RaThor to physically carry him wherever he wants to go and RaThor is only too happy to do anything RaMoon asks. Mr. Holzenbein - Holzenbein is based off Novas Adventuras dr Megaman and is up to the exact same kind of garbage that version is. Under the premise of a respectable businessman who runs Holzenbein House Mr. Holzenbein (first name unknown) actually runs an intergalactic slave/sex trade with cyborgs of young girls (although this is only ever alluded to). Artilleryman is glad to help wreck Holzenbein's base of operations in Monsteropolis. Mr. Holzenbein actually captured Xelloss in a bid to gain immortality and power, but Geminiman, Needlegal, and Spark Chan get in his way. Although they weren't able to get any evidence against him, they did free Xelloss from his clutches (even if the demon might not have survived). Liking his corrupt ways the Galactic Council offered him membership into their ranks. Mr. Holzenbein represents lust. He currently hits on Terra whenever possible, not knowing that Terra's actually a guy. Tar - Leader of the Lion Men. Long ago he sought to rule Hawaii, but was cursed by a kahuna who turned him into a strong Lion Man, capable of turning anyone else into a Lion Man he could control with eye beams. (Some curse!) The kahuna sealed him away, but he was released again and confronted by Megaman in Ruby Spear's "Curse of the Lion Men." Tar was re-sealed in his tomb by Dr. Light after this battle. Learning of his existence and seeing a chance to sew chaos Tar and the Lion Men are freed by Mesmerman and proceed to turn many others into Lion Men including council member S. Schwartz. Right after that Bright Babe uses her Flash Stopper on him, causing damage to his eyes so that he can never again turn anyone else into a Lion Man. The damage was done, however, and Schwartz gave his seat to Tar. Tar represents pride. Despite being strong he's actually quite overpowered by the robots of Monsteropolis, but leaps into the fray anyway boasting of his great power. Crorq - Despite being the head of the Robot Police Force, Crorq longs for the days of absolute authority he enjoyed during the War. To this end he manipulates the Council into coming to Earth and further uses underworld connections to demonstrate how good he is at his job - both by stirring the pot and thwarting it's effects. Eventually he proves himself to the Council and is nominated to it's ranks. Needless to say Crorq represents gluttony. Princess - Based off a character from Novas Adventuras De Megaman, Princess is royalty from another universe. She's brought to this one by Kalinka (who wants to use her to spread Communism), but Princess has other ideas. The Mechs meet her in a time travelling adventure where they go back to Series 5 at the behest of Quint. There they meet Princess and her family. They capture Princess and her family decided to travel with Quint. On their way back to the present Princess tries to escape Quint's craft (which is definitely not a TARDIS) and is lost in the time vortex. Upon the Mech's return we see time has been altered with Princess as always being part of the Council. Due to a deception on the Mech's part she thinks their real team name is Gamma's Disciples. Princess represents wrath. She's sadistic, impulsive, and easily prone to violence. She can fly, has a degree of invulnerability, and can shoot energy blasts (she's basically like a Dragonball Z character). Despite a desire to rule Princess is bored by the actual tasks of ruling. Trio - Introduced at the end of Series 8, Trio is the Evil Energy robot from Megaman 8, somehow now the leader of the Council . Trio is based off Avarice and wants the entire universe to fall under his sway. Like any good villain Trio doesn't actually see himself as evil, merely being powerful, that might makes right, and that anyone who opposes him is a judgemental hypocrite. Series Information So how did the Council go from being a bunch of loveable fops to a bunch of evil dudes representing the seven deadly sins? This is the working back story for the Council. This may or may not be revealed in the series proper. It all boils down to Trio. After the War, the Council tracked down much of his remains and began to study that int he name of science. Of course it goes horribly wrong. With enough of him rebuilt Trio awakens and begins to bargain with the Council, giving them insight into his technology and easier access to his power in exchange for completing him (to his own specifications, so he isn't butchered like Duo was). Trio is powered by evil energy and like attracts like. Under his influence they rebuild Terra and the Stardroids and place him into the council to act as interplanetary enforcers. And, over the course of Series 8 Udo has influenced their decisions in the background, nudging them to recruit people more like himself. During Series 8 the old Council is replaced by the new Council who wants more overt power and prestige. Crorq has retained his position of Chief of Police and is slowly turning it into a fascist regime. Category:Epilogue Characters